


Would you like it?

by Cloudd



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudd/pseuds/Cloudd
Summary: 但丁因为一次意外变成了女性，恰逢情人节将至，她决定给维吉尔一个礼物
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	Would you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> 不折不扣的gb看好tag注意避雷  
> 搞笑相声虽然是pwp但不怎么色而且很直白  
> 但丁内心认知还是男的所以应该用男性称呼但是这样看上去就好像只是长批不是性转所以我们用女性的第三人称来称呼他

“嘿维吉，准备好拆开你的情人节礼物了吗？”

维吉尔合上书，叹了口气。他想起来了，今天是人类中被命名为情人节的节日，而他前几天遭遇了一场闹剧不幸变为女性的弟弟，现在是妹妹了，似乎说过她要给维吉尔准备一个礼物。 

他抬起头看向面前的但丁，立刻被眼前所见震惊到了：他的妹妹穿着一身不知道从哪得来的情趣内衣。

黑色的蕾丝一直延伸到下颚的边缘，将手臂牢牢包裹在内，却在胸部故意开口，让对方现在饱满圆润的乳房一览无遗，他甚至可以清楚地看到它们现在正随着对方呼吸的频率微微颤动着；而这套衣服的下半身则是和胸口风格一致，复杂吊带穿梭在大腿根部，在最隐秘的位置开了条缝。

“……你在说什么？”维吉尔诚心诚意地发问道，但丁对着他耸肩。“你觉得呢？”她反问道：“你看着我这身一点反应都没吗？还是说你只对男人硬的起来？”一边说着挑逗的话，但丁向着自己的哥哥靠近。

她伸手替他合上书本并将那本硬壳封面的古籍并随手扔到沙发后面，维吉尔下意识地皱眉，对方却趁这个机会扑了上来咬上他的嘴角。

“唔！”他没有拒绝，感受着但丁现在增长了不少的睫毛微微剐蹭在他的脸颊上，他们交换唾液，她在他的口腔内壁肆意掠夺，尺寸比熟悉的要小上一圈，这倒是……新奇的体验。

他们维持了一会才不情不愿地分开（主要是但丁），维吉尔看向墙壁上的挂钟：现在才下午三点，谁也不确定会不会有客户进来……如果他要享受但丁的情人节礼物，至少他们应该上楼。

他向女人提出了这个要求，对方只是眨了眨眼，露出一个坏笑，“就是在这种’随时可能有人进来’的状态你才会一直保持敏感的状态，正合我意。”

维吉尔当然不可能就这么从着但丁，他摆出一贯的严肃表情，她内心大喊不妙，双手合拢故作扭捏地请求道：“今天是情人节诶维吉，难道你就不能答应我这一个请求吗？用一个’但丁愿望（Dante wish）’。”

维吉尔知道这是在故意恶心他，但丁愿望什么的就算是他也太傻了一些；然而现在的但丁……他又看了一眼但丁，之前光是看着他变成女人的弟弟都会让他感到尴尬，也因此他甚至没好好打量过他的“妹妹”：她的五官轮廓更为柔和，比起斯巴达，她和他们的母亲更为相似。

但丁的变化并没有让他变得更年轻，性转后原本粗犷轻浮的气质变为了中年人类女性特有的成熟丰满的韵味，现在幼稚的表现也没有像往常一样让他感到不耐烦……维吉尔不能否认自己很难拒绝“她”。

“况且——”她拖长了语气词，有些沙哑的声音轻轻瘙痒着维吉尔，她把手附上兄长的臀部，从裤子的间隙处探进去，“看来你也不是不能对女人硬，”

她凑到维吉尔的耳边，在几乎要咬上他的耳尖的距离用气音说道，温柔的吐息让他下半身的肿胀更为难以忍受，“还是说，只要是对着我，不管什么样子你都会硬？”

“……”维吉尔明智地选择不发声，他已经落入下风，垂死挣扎只能让但丁找到更多嘲讽他的方法，说不定这一天还会被标记为他永世难忘的黑历史，于是他对但丁认输了：“你就做你想要做的吧。”

“什么都可以？”

“是的。”

“那我可就不客气了，看来情人节礼物是双向的。”她笑了，维吉尔主动握住她的腰部，她忙挥了挥手：“先等一下，先拆开你的礼物。”

维吉尔还以为她所谓的礼物是某种色情的隐喻，却没想到还有实体。但丁后退一步，从她身后的桌上拉出一个盒子递给了维吉尔，脸上带着无辜的笑容：“拆开看看，我一个星期前就开始准备这个了。”

一个星期前，也就是他产生变化的那一天，从一开始但丁就策划着这个下流的打算吗？

他盯着手上平平无奇的白色盒子，猜想着里面的内容。在现在这个时刻给他那肯定不是什么玫瑰巧克力之类的，人类在情人节这天突然好感度倍增的东西，而更有可能是为了他们之后的“活动”添加乐趣的东西。他打开了盒子。

里面是一只估计有二十厘米长的假阳具。

“……哦。”他憋了半天，最后发出个意义不明的语气词，但丁伸手把它拿出来，握在手里细细端详，嘴里啧啧有词：“做工不错啊。”

仔细一看才发现这个阳具的直径也不可小看，上面还分布着模样夸张的滚珠，他不知道用“珠”形容能不能算贴切，因为那些凸起几乎要达到被称为“尖刺”的程度。他有些不确定地看向正一脸期待地看着自己的但丁：“你要用这个？”

“不是我用，”她笑出了声，得意洋洋的喜悦几乎要从她身上溢出来，“这是你用的。”

“什么？”维吉尔怀疑自己听错了。

“我订购的是男用的，你还满意吗？顺便一提，这是我的倒模。”

“……”维吉尔沉默了，“你认真的吗？”他从牙缝里挤出这句话，但丁又发出了那种令人不快得逞了的笑声，“不，当然是开玩笑的，我订它的时候我那根已经没了还记得吗？但是等我恢复之后这个倒可以尝试尝试……”她的声音逐渐变小，维吉尔没听到具体内容但他猜不是什么好话。

“然后，亲爱的，我对你还有个请求，”她又对维吉尔说，把他的外套缓缓脱下，将其按倒在沙发上。维吉尔下意识要反抗，看进了妹妹的眼眸后却停下了动作，她的脸上笑容褪去，难得严肃地说：“接下来的主动权在我手上，就当是你给我的情人节礼物好吗？”

“你要的未免太多。”他屏住呼吸，但丁一只手抚上他的脸颊，手指慵懒地在下颚的曲线摩挲，“我要的也没有那么多，我亲爱的哥哥，你愿意满足你的妹妹这么一个小小的愿望吗？”

这不算是个小愿望，维吉尔一向痛恨让自己失去控制权的事物，但或许这个“情人节”真的有什么魔力，让他在此时鬼迷心窍了觉得这个提议可以接受。

于是他不吭声，默认了这个结果。但丁满意地笑了，她将手指缓缓移动到男人的嘴边，最后沿着下嘴唇伸了进去，指甲摩擦着他下臼齿的内壁。维吉尔被强行撬开了嘴，只能发出一些不成言语的稀碎呻吟。

“现在我们有了生理差距，那么就得先来给你做开扩，要吃下这么大的玩具可不容易呢，”她收回手指，帮维吉尔解开马甲的扣子感慨道，“还好我不用受这罪。”

维吉尔抑制住自己的喘息，盯着女人的脸，“你想说什么？”

“我想说的是我还是更喜欢这里，”她轻轻按了下兄长现在鼓竖立起来的分身，维吉尔忍着不要让自己发出呻吟。

但丁把悬挂在维吉尔腰间的阎魔刀扔到沙发后面和他的书共处，刀落在地上发出清脆的响声，她看了眼维吉尔，嘲笑般地说道：“放心，阎魔刀可不会就这么被我摔坏。”然后把他的靴子和靴套一齐解下，将裤子拉链拉开然后让它和地下其他的衣服做伴。

二月的冷空气触摸到他赤裸在外的皮肤，他不适应地微微瑟缩着。现在的他赤裸着身体，而对方身上还有着也不知道算不算衣服的布料；维吉尔感受到自己浑身的皮肤被一种堪称贪婪和火热的视线扫视着，仿佛被当做了某种展览品。

但丁轻笑一声，把他的腿拉开，从装着玩具的盒子里摸出润滑油，“我觉得你这边就用不着保护措施了吧？我那边可能还得用上，不然万一怀孕了会很麻烦，”她把润滑油细细地涂抹在自己的手指上，突然想到了什么抬头又补充道：“但是说不定那样也不错，这样就公平了。尼禄那个孩子是你的，新的是我的——虽然对我们也没什么差别。”她耸耸肩，继续手上的工作。

“用。”他被插入一根手指发出了一声闷哼，然后用低沉的声音说道，尽管他知道现在的稳定维持不了多久，“必须。”他看着女人笑盈盈的脸，仍旧带着独属于但丁的印记但没了胡须，看上去便年轻不少。

“好吧，你的老二你做主。”她耸耸肩，将食指在对方的后穴里搅了两下，观察着身下男人细微的反应，然后一口气插入另两根手指，“还没进入正戏呢，我怎么觉得你快高潮了？”

“别说废话。”

“行行，你这家伙就是一点情趣都玩不了，根本不配合。”她装模作样地叹了口气，可任谁都能看得出她也开始兴奋了起来，“那么我们来进入正题。”

她拎起旁边盒子里的玩具，在上面也细细裹上一层润滑油，自己的身体稍微后退一些然后将尖端对准了兄长的入口。她缓缓地把尺寸夸张的玩具推进去，“放轻松，你太紧张了，”她感叹道，“不就是一个硅胶玩具吗？你表现地太夸张了，像上刑。”

但丁左手继续着工作，右手抚摸上维吉尔的胸膛，带着润滑液的手指在他的乳头旁打转。男人感到有异物入侵，全身的肌肉都不由自主地紧绷了起来，然后从右乳头传来的触感又如电流一般让他忍不住卸了力气，发出轻微的呻吟。但丁很满意她所见到的一切，突然就将玩具整个塞了进去，甚至连握柄处都微微陷了进去。

“嗯！”维吉尔因为突然的撕裂感痛苦地闷哼着，说不定这真是上刑，几秒之后他的自愈能力让痛楚淡化，取而代之的是一种奇异的充盈和饱腹感。那些造型夸张的滚珠按摩着他的内壁，刺激着他的敏感点。但丁摸了摸爱人凸起的小腹，赞叹着眼前所见。

“按理来说我该把开关打开，这个玩具有十六个不同的模式，今天都来一遍你不会介意吧？”但丁把手从他的胸上转移到他的阴茎上，性转后变得纤细的手握住了维吉尔的分身，现在那里已经足够坚硬，但丁怀疑是不是只要她按下玩具的开关她的哥哥就会忍不住射出来，当然，她不会给他这个机会。

但丁拆开一只保险套熟练地给维吉尔套上，“那么接下来就到你服务我的时候了。”她喃喃自语道，趴到维吉尔身上，用一只手臂支撑着自己，饱满的乳房自然地贴着对方赤裸的胸膛。维吉尔眯起眼睛，对这份柔软有些不适应。

然后他们再一次接吻，但丁的手指在他的腰部滑动，带来些冰凉的触感。

“我知道你大概什么都不会，但我不想跳过前戏，所以尽可能地别用力就行了。”但丁扬眉，拍了拍维吉尔的腰侧，她可不想还没开始就让自己（在精神上）萎了。

然而让她颇为意外的是她还没说话，男人的手主动地穿过她那可有可无的内裤的细缝，开始抚摸着她的下体。这跟她想象中的场景可大不相同，让她不禁想到尼禄的来历并不可避免地开始感到有些嫉妒，这并不是说她，他想成为那个孩子真正的双亲，而是某种——

“你在走神。”

她的思绪被男人深陷她花蕊的手指打断，或许是因为他已经习惯了身后玩具的存在而逐渐找回自己的理智。但丁眨了眨眼和她的哥哥对视，发现对方正不悦地看着她。

“我只是没想到你竟然还知道该怎么做，你知道的，我可从来没对你有过这方面的要求。”这不能怪她，维吉尔在床上一直表现得像个处男，过于生涩和敏感。

维吉尔没有接她的话而是继续移动着手指，试图寻找着对方的敏感点。女性的生理构造使得他只是随机移动着手指就让她的花蕊变得足够湿润，但丁感受着他的动作，开始发出愉快的呻吟。

找到了。他对自己说，绕着中心用指腹按压，变换着节奏，又时不时轻轻扣弄着她前面那个出口。撑在他身上的女人发出呻吟，他能看到到撑在他两边的手臂肌肉猛地收缩，知道他离自己的目标很近了。

“啊，啊——”快速的高潮让但丁有了想要翻白眼的欲望，然而这种快感并不持久，它们飞快地钻进她的大脑中，又以同一种速度离她而去，让她的肌肉再度放松下来。但丁喘着粗气对维吉尔说：“我都不知道原来你还会这个。”

“这没有什么技术含量。”维吉尔平铺直叙地说道，尽量不让自己的话里透露出他的得意，他不是但丁；虽然他确实很高兴能带给他的爱人快感。

“嗯也是，还是得让我给你来展现什么叫做技术。”她笑了，膝盖把自己支撑起来。回想着自己的计划，她扶住维吉尔的阴茎校准位置，然后直接坐了上去。“为此我还练习了。”她自言自语地说道，知道对方应该没听见她的话，考虑到他进来时的冲击性的快感。

手摸到外面那节控制器，她估摸着打开了档次一，是很老套的低频震动，于是但丁深思熟虑了一番，直接调到了震动的最高档次。玩具开始嗡嗡尖叫起来，强烈的震动甚至让她都能感受得到。

“呜！但丁你——快停下！”

持续性的快感让她可怜的的哥哥张开了嘴企图摄取到一些氧气，透明的津液从他的嘴角流出，他甚至开始了无意识的挣扎，“嘘嘘嘘，别动那个，不然就没意思了。”但丁按住了他试图把玩具拉出体外的手，很高兴她的力量没有因性转而减弱。

他们应该早点试试这招的，但丁侧着脑袋欣赏了一番爱人被情欲冲昏脑的表情，她很少有这个机会观察维吉尔，考虑到这个时候往往她也脑子不太正常，她仔细描摹着兄长失神的表情，看他疯狂，失去控制自我的能力，想着她应该把这一幕录下来反复播放。

她说她练习过，她真的这么做了，也因此知道知道对于这个体位来说最重要的不是抽插。于是女人开始有规律地收缩自己臀部的肌肉，一遍遍尝试触碰到自己的敏感点。

维吉尔制止不住地开始求救，他发出呜咽声，如深海一般的快感将他吞没，连绵的波涛穿过他的每一条神经，击打在海岸边的巨石上。女人从上往下地欣赏着她的努力成果，呻吟泄进她的耳朵里，高昂而尖细甚至让她怀疑他会不会就这么断气。

感谢她自己的不懈努力，但丁终于找到了性转之后变得更会隐藏的那个节点。和刚才不同的另一种愉快顺着她的脊椎钻进后脑勺，和对方接触着的手心都有了被电击似的酥麻感。

我喜欢你的尖叫声。她抚摸着兄长的脸，不期待回答。

终于，她的哥哥达到了高潮，半魔的持久能力在这时成为了一个负担，维吉尔的视野变成一片的乳白色布景，连但丁的脸都看不真切。但丁冷静地把他的分身从自己身体里拔了出来，给保险套打了个结扔到一边，顺手帮他调节了玩具的档次，让她的哥哥喘口气。

“你，这太过了。”维吉尔的灵魂回到他的身体里而不是浮在他的脑门上，但丁开始庆幸还好她把阎魔刀扔得足够远，不然它的刀刃在一开始就要夹在她纤细的脖子上面了。“起来。”男人喘息着，一边因为扔在运作着的玩具而呻吟。

“就要结束了？维吉尔果然已经老到没法享受高潮了吗？”她咧开嘴，拍了下他的屁股，这次的性爱让她尝到了不同的感觉，而且她发现果然自己的“冷却时间”消失了，她清楚地意识到她已经做好了下一轮的准备，“但你这还硬着呢。”

维吉尔没有回答她，而是闭上了眼睛，但丁凑到他的脖子旁边轻轻咬了下他的锁骨，“别生气，你确实爽到了不是吗？”

维吉尔保持沉默，他的脸颊因高潮漫上绯红色，但丁用胸蹭了蹭他，知道他受不了这点。她把自己的上衣脱去，把手臂裸露在外，然后拥抱了她的哥哥，享受着他皮肤的触感。

“……”他保持着沉默，但丁扬眉，没有提前警告地把玩具调成了四档。

“啊！”

“既然你还可以，那么就继续吧，我还没充分享受呢。”她在他耳边，像个真正的恶魔那样说道。

**Author's Note:**

> 断的有点突兀但是没了因为作者萎了  
> 祝情人节快乐！


End file.
